


The Intruder

by beguilinglouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dark Fantasy, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, does this count as roleplay?, dubcon, things just got out of had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguilinglouis/pseuds/beguilinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ got this one fantasy that Harry’s more than willing to fulfill, and he doesn’t make any effort to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my most successful fic (or rather was, as I had posted it on tumblr before and had the most notes idk) but comments mean the world to me! Good or bad, constructive criticism or blatant insults are always accepted. I did in fact edit this and am searching for a beta, or maybe just a plain old writing partner because I did enjoy this as a hobby and think I'll come back to it if only every other full moon, so if you are interested, contact me at @zoueverlasting on twitter, just tweet me and we can have a chat! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope this isn't a dissatisfying experience.

It’s late again and Louis doesn’t know what to do. Harry’s still out, keeping up his image as a womanizer only to satisfy Modest! for the week but he should be home..

He decides to go ahead and wait for Harry in their bed, Lou’s tired and has spent the entire day unpacking because Harry decided it was time for him to move out (again, management wanted the two as apart as possible) but that didn’t mean Louis wasn’t more than welcome to move in with him. They still had their old flat, the one that everyone knew about but Harry and Louis agreed this would become the more frequent one. Louis stripped down to his briefs and jumped into the bed, slipping under the covers and making himself comfortable. He tried to remember the last time he had been in a bed without Harry. Ever since X Factor the boys had been inseparable. Sure, they had their ups and downs and a few quarrels now and then but they always made up. Louis was drifting off into sleep, remembering the day he had met Harry when a knock against the window startled him. Louis sat up and faced the small window.

Must have been a branch or something..

But there was another sound this time, a soft thud coming from their walk in closet. Louis’ heart began to race and he heard a muffled cough. He stood up, walking towards the closet, worried of what might be waiting for him. Where was Harry?

The closet doors burst open and Louis stepped back, falling onto the ground as he saw a dark, tall figure come towards him and picked him up by his hair.

"To the bed." a rough, deep voice commanded. The intruder still held Louis by his hair and Louis obeyed, wincing as he walked slowly towards the bed and bent over as the stranger positioned him.

"You think you’re safe? You think you can stay here and think that because you’re all warm and comfortable that everything’s okay? I would kill you, but it would be a shame to not hear you moan after I pound into that fantastic arse of yours. So round, firm." The stranger’s praise was ended with a strong slap to Louis’ bum and he yelped, a mix of pleasure and pain eluding from that single slap. He could feel the man grinning against his skin as he left a trail of soft kisses from his back to where his briefs were, and then there was another slap, harder this time that made Louis yelp louder, eliciting a moan from the man.

"Those noises.. they’re delicious. More." slap after slap followed, Louis finding himself rocking backwards to find that large palm hitting him time and time again. He felt his cheeks sting but it was so good, he didn’t want it to ever end. The man grinded into Louis’ bum, allowing Louis to feel how hard he was from just hearing him yelp. The thought of him making someone so hard so easily made his already hard cock twitch, and he figured the guy behind him figured that out.

"You like that? Are you a little cockslut, love? Were you staying up just for me? Just so you could have a chance to have my fingers in your tight, warm hole and so you could ride me? Or did you want me to fuck your face, come down your throat and have you swallow everything? So eager to have me touching you, aren’t you now, Lou?" Louis stiffened at hearing his nickname. This wasn’t the way he had ever pictured his death, but boy was it ever hot. He couldn’t hold back the loud moan that escaped from his throat then even if he had tried. Louis felt a the cold air then, noticing his underwear was gone and the intruder was no longer grinding into him. He turned around, expecting to find no one there and hear Harry opening the door but instead he found himself getting slapped across the face and being rolled onto his back, arms above his head. Too much happened in so little time that it took Louis awhile to realize his arms were cuffed to the leg of the bed as he lay on the ground, and that he now was wearing a cockring. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness now and he could see the intruder was wearing a ski mask, lush, pillowy, red lips stood out and eyes darkened by lust gleamed in the moonlight. He was tall, pale and had fantastically long fingers. Louis moaned, seeing his captor made him so much harder than he could imagine and it was already too much. The silhouette of him was so wonderful and Louis was growing impatient, he wanted this man in him now.

"P-please." Louis managed to choke out.

"Please what? What do you want my lovely slut? Do you want my cock in your mouth? Tell me Louis, what do you want?" he said, squatting down so he was at eye level with Louis and able to see Louis’ face contort in pleasure as he imagined all of the things this guy could do to him.

"Y-yes. I want your cock in my mouth." Louis struggled to get out. He pictured the intruder smirking filthily then and he started to push his hips into the air, searching for some form of friction but finding none.

"Is that it?"

"N-no. I want your tongue, yes, your tongue in me and your fingers. God, they’re so long and oh I want your cock. Want it so bad. Please." Louis tried to escape the cuffs but found himself still tied to the leg, facing a guy who could either kill him or give him the best sex of his life. The figure in front of him stood up now and unbuckled his belt, stepping out of his pants he looked at Louis.

"Well then, since you asked so nicely..." and he straddled Louis’ waist then as he crashed their lips together in a kiss that was rushed and open mouthed, hot as it was to be a part of as to see. Louis moaned into the kiss and sucked on the stranger’s tongue and realized that would be in him in a little bit. It felt so vaguely familiar, the taste almost overshadowing Louis desire to get fucked. The thought sent shivers down Louis’ spine and the warmth of the intruder was gone, only just a quick second after he had begun. He felt the cuffs lower themselves to the point where Louis was laying completely on his back, arms still slightly in the air. His legs were being pushed apart and folded on to his stomach and within seconds, there was a warm tongue lapping at his balls, sucking on them slowly eliciting long, worn-out moans from Louis. 

The warm, slick tongue was gone and back but this time circling Louis’ hole, wetting the fluttering, pink rim. Louis tried so hard to not grind down onto the warmth not knowing what would happen so he stayed still and let out filthy moans, like how Harry did sometimes.

Harry

What would happen if Harry walked in? Where was Harry? Why hadn’t he called? What was-

Louis let out the loudest moan he had just then, feeling the tongue poke deep into him and licking into him fast and determined.

"Oh, oh god! D-don’t stop! Please!" Louis yelled, feeling his cock swell against his stomach, precum smearing on his stomach.

"Mmm, I’d love to see you come just from my tongue in you but you asked for so much from me, guess I just won’t touch you." the deep voice said, sitting up and bringing two of his fingers to Louis’ mouth.

"Suck," the intruder ordered and Louis obeyed, taking the long, warm fingers into his mouth and spitting on them, licking them up the sides and sucking on the tip of the middle finger. His captor moaned, pulling out and replacing his fingers with his tongue with no warning and Louis yelled aloud, feeling a slight burn from the sudden stretch but this guys fingers were so goddamned good that Louis couldn’t find it in him to complain.

"M-more. Please, more!"

"Already? Okay," the intruded responded and suddenly his fingers were gone and left Louis feeling almost empty. Before he even had a chance to argue, he heard the familiar click of a lube bottle being opened, and a slight squelching sound that he imagined was coming from the intrduers cock being prepped. At least he was being kind enough to make sure he didn't make Louis bleed. Quickly snapped out of his thoughts, he felt a long, hard and slick cock slip into him, tearing him open.

"Harry!" Louis yelled out, recalling his conversation with his boyfriend a few nights ago.

"I’ve kind of always wanted to be.. tied up I guess? Like, helpless. And like, be completely dominated and terrified to where the pleasure is.. it’s just.. I don’t know.. I think like being kidnapped or running into a burglar and having him fuck you would be insanely hot... that’s weird, isn’t it? Louis said, looking for Harry’s glittery green eyes that he loved so much.

"No, Lou. It isn’t weird. But hey, I hope it doesn't." he said with a shrug as he picked up Louis’ plate from the dinner they had just shared.

"Well, you’ve got appearances to keep up and so do I. See you tonight, babe. Say hi to El for me, would you?" Harry said, he was always kind to Eleanor especially since she was helping the both of them out so much. 

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Have fun with whatever cougar you find at a babyshower." Louis replied, laughing at the image his boyfriend had managed to build for himself.

"Oh, shut up." Harry said as he kissed Louis’ forehead and walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

"Took you long enough" Harry replied as he began to pound into Louis without mercy, feeling himself come closer and closer to climax.

Louis pulled against the chain, wanting to pull off the mask and tug on Harry’s luscious curls and beg him to take the damned cock ring off, but as if he were some sort of mind reader, Harry slipped the cock ring off and bent over Louis enough to whisper into his ear

"Go ahead, baby. Come for me. Come for your intruder." and Louis was long gone, releasing onto his stomach and Harry’s black shirt, moaning out his boyfriend’s name. It didn’t take much for Harry to lose it after that, two thrusts and he emptied himself deep into his boyfriend, riding out his orgasm. They both panted, Louis evening out his breath on the ground and Harry pulling out and curling into his side.

"Was that good, boobear? Believable?" Harry asked, back to his submissive self.

"Yes, hazza, Very good indeed." Louis cooed, loving how easily he had quickly returned to their natural state.

Harry stretched his arm forward and uncuffed Louis and pulled off his shirt. He disappeared into their bathroom to retrieve a washcloth and cleaned up Louis’ stomach, kissinh him softly on the lips, the innocent and sweet kind that ensued after this sort of thing. Louis pulled down the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around the two, curling his arm around Harry’s head and feeling Harry wrap his arms around Lou’s torso, clinging to him and drifting of into a long, well deserved slumber. Louis smiled against the curls that laid on his arm now and closed his eyes, not even minding he was laying on the floor with their bed only just above them. Taking in one deep breath before falling asleep, he considered Harry's reward for their next day off.


End file.
